


All Along

by Kasairuka



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 05:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7745173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kasairuka/pseuds/Kasairuka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ignorant was all I was. It certainly didn't bring me the bliss everyone assured it would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Along

Tell me the truth.

That brave knight

is always what you

wanted, no matter how

many men’s jaws you cracked

or the time you spent

making a fool 

out of the naive boy

only trying to make 

you see in him

what you already had.

 

You’ve always needed 

that warrior who would

love you without his armour

and not with the greed

we never got to relish in.

It was never position,

security, or shelter-

strings knotting  your wooden

wrists, ankles, and throat- 

that kept your battles

and lessons as miniscule

rocks under your sandals.

 

Your eyes showed me your chances

when all they saw

was the foolish boy

that stood tall and mighty,

bowing to the dragons,

handing them his earnings,

and placing down the steel

blade that didn’t spare

one glance out of its sheath

to stop you from walking 

into their grasp, away

 

from the pauper who

should have learned

how to swing the wooden

sword and when to steal

what isn’t his when just

a boy and you a girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Bleach and the characters involved in the manga are not my creations.


End file.
